winter_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tianee Musk
Appearance: Tianee appears as a young girl with an under average height, dress in mainly blue and brown, with some white and gold. She wear a shoulder-length white fur cape over a long sleeves, thigh-length baby blue dress sewed with the same type of fur in the end. The sleeves of her dress is puffy around her wrists, with the inner layer being a shade of teal. From the waist line to the end of the dress on both sides are splitted and sewed together with red string, and on the front side of her dress is the teal crest that resembles deer's antlers. She wears brown tight pant that reached her ankle. Tianee has a pair of antlers painted in gold and glued to a similar colored hair clips. She has a long brown strap that holds her weapon bag behind her, with four brown belts around her waist. She has two teal colored strap-ons around her upper left thigh to hold a same color pouch. She wears a knee-high grey boots. Her long, wavy hair is teal, with two loose buns that resembles deer's ear, held together by her antler hair clips. She has a pale complexion and light copper eyes. She also has three long scars on the left side of her waist. Tianee has a white, thigh-length gown-like shirt with blue ribbon at the end and a light brown knee-length pant. Personality: Tianee is the type of person who is calm, being polite to everyone as long as she isn't provoked. She tends to open up to people who treat her nicely and don't tease her. Tianee treats her friends with respect and great care, often helps them when they need it. However, changing her decisions after they have been made is quite the difficult task, so most people who know her consider her to be very stubborn. Tianee hates people who judge her based on her looks (or rather, height) and more often than not will get angry whenever she's called a "kid". She has a slightly above average IQ, is very hardworking to make it up in school works. Being raised in a hunter family, she's a very strong-willed young woman that takes pride in herself and respects other warriors. She is very loyal to her friends/family, never backs down from a fair fight, and never does anything selfish. Because Tianee was born and raised in the northern island where meat is rare, she was taught to hunt animals at a very young age, leading her to take trophies from hunting trips and battlefields. She has quite the strong moral code, and always strives to become a better, more mature person in everybody's eyes - though she can sometimes be tricked into doing certain activities in hope of being acknowledged as a grown up (mostly when it comes to her clothes and gesture) When it comes to relationships, however, Tianee is very shy and inexperienced. She usually holds a teaspoon of distrust with men, since a lot of guys had teased her in the past. But, if she meets someone who is nice (and doesn't tease her), she tends to blush and smile a lot around them. History: Born and raised in Neviah, Tianee was taught to fight by her parents and other hunters in town. She soon learned to adapt to the cold village, surviving on what she and other people obtained from their hunting trips. Life remained the same, day in and day out for her until she was 10 years old. Her parents came home with an injured reindeer that being attacked and surrounded by a wolf pack before they arrived. The reindeer was meant to be their dinner, but Tianee insisted on keeping it as a pet and named it Neil. The two spent time with each other, and Tianee soon considered Neil to be her best friend--even a sibling (seeing as she and her older brother didn't get along)--and they did do everything together, be it doing errands or going on a hunting trip. One time, she fell off a cliff and broke her shoulder, but Neil didn't leave her sight for even a second until she get better. When she was 16, during another fishing trip, she encountered an Ursa and was chased away for being in its territory. Having no other choice, Tianee was forced to stall it long enough so Neil could run back to the town to get her weapon (Neil's antlers were broken that day, after ramming the Ursa's head, which Tianee now uses as a headband decoration). She managed to kill it, only after taking three long cuts on her side, before the Huntsmen and Huntresses arrived. Full story: Broken Antlers Tianee was then offered a chance to enter Beacon, so she spent the next year working various types of jobs and saved some money before heading to Beacon. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: The Ocean Thorn: Dual Mechanic Claw-Trident (DMCT) is Tianee's weapon of choice, made for her by the village's weapon smith. It can be strapped to the backside of the belt she wears over her chest, and is a hybrid of both a trident and a mechanical claw. The two claws at the end of Ocean Thorn can be folded together to avoid getting in the way. When Tianee needs to capture something or someone, the claw can be shot out with enough force to pin her enemy to almost anything, before pulling them back to her with the chain that connects the claw to the pole. In trident form, a golden blade can be ejected from the middle, therefor creating weapon which she can use in close combat. There is also a set of buttons towards middle with 3 functions: Shoot/withdraw the claw, eject/deject the hidden blade, and the last function is to spin the claw/trident in circle with high speed, preferably to be used as a finishing move. After stabbing her enemy, she presses the button and creates the most gruesome kill possible. (In case some of you don't understand: Imagine stabbing someone with a knife, and then spinning that same knife around in circle and then pulling it out with one try. A very messy and painful kill.) Ability: Tianee is physically strong - possibly the strongest in her team. She often uses the claw and shooting function of Ocean Thorn to move faster, be it by dragging her enemies toward her or to move quickly between long distances. She is also very flexible, able to shift herself in midair and swings the chain to throw the trident at her enemies. She's good at close range combat, but can still perform well in mid-range combat with her weapon, or any sort of throwing knives if given to her. Tianee can and will kick, punch, and strangle her enemies if she must. Her senses are highly sensitive, and it makes up for her lack of speed. Even though she hates to admit it, her small form allows her to slip away in tight situations. However, Tianee can't endurance pain for long, so it's easily to beat her if her enemy manages to land a hit on her. Her Aura are offensive, and by gripping Ocean Thorn while it's tearing her enemy's inside out, she transfer an amount of Aura into it, make the kill much more painful than it already is. Even though her weapon is design to kill, Tianee often hesitates when it comes to killing humans. She can kill Grimm, though. Relationship: Team CIST: *Tianee treats Crystal like a younger, clueless sister, often scolded her whenever she slacks off and helps her whenever she needs help. She thinks Crystal is too shy and timid to be a leader, and she hopes that Crystal will open up more to her and Sirce. *Tianee and Idina aren't on a very friendly terms, due to Idina's jokes, constantly coming up with new nicknames (which the other two don't mind), and Tianee has to constantly protect her guy friends from Idina. Get annoyed easily when Idina tried to 'protect' her from the 'big bad wolves'. *Sirce gets along well with Tianee, so they are good friends and sparring partners. Sirce's attempts to start conversation with Tianee can be awkward, but she never complains about it. They often share their knowledges about the wild life and how to capture animals in differents ways with each other. Family: *Neil: Her pet, best friend and family. She cares and spends time with him a lot, and nothing anyone says or does will change her mind about him. *Tatonga Musk: Her older brother. Tianee hates it when he teases her in front of other people. *Mac: She gets along with him better than she did with her own brother, and Tianee considers him to be her brother as well. Beacon Students: *Cerule Giles: A good friend. Tianee likes and cares about him a lot, since he's one of the few people who appriciate her for what she is capable of. Other: *N/A Misc *Loves reindeer. She has a huge soft spot for these creatures. *Her favorite food is fried fish and caviar. *She thinks nicknames are stupid and she gets pissed off easily when Idina calls her "Dolly-T" or when the rest of the team calls her "Tiny Tina". *A lot of people mistaken her as a Faunus. Trivia: *Her name, 'Tianee' means 'Deer'. Her full name means "The scent of a reindeer". *Tianee is created on July 20th 2013. *Tianee is alluded to Bambi *Musk means scent, but it also alluded to a shade of brown. *Name meaning can be found here: http://www.aussiethings.com.au/babynames/tgirl.htm *More headcanon can be found here: http://tianee-musk.tumblr.com/tagged/headcanon Image: Tianee Promote.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Tianee Musk.png|Done by Isaiahjordan Tianee BG.jpg|Done by dontforgetp Tiarule.png|Tianee and Cerule|Done by dontforgetp Ceruletianeethumblarge.jpg|Done by Riftling Piggyback.png|Done by dC Neil and Tianee.png|Tianee and Neil. Done by pepaaminto Chibi Tianee.png|Chibi Tianee. Done by pepaaminto Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character Category:Female Category:Winter Edition